iCruise
by SamLuvzFreddie
Summary: iCarly's 4th year anniversary! Instead of their usual routine, Spencer decides to shake it up a bit by taking the 4 on a Cruise! How long will their fun last when Carly mysteriously disappears? Who took her and why? Seddie, Creddie Friendship. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**iCruise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I wish I did, though. **

\\.

Prologue.

"And that proves it, people!" Carly Shay, the webshow host, enthusiastically cried into the piece of filiming equipment. Every Friday, Carly and her best friend, Sam, would both co-host their popular webshow, iCarly. Along with them was Freddie, their tech-producer, or so he likes to call, 'the brains of the show'.

Although Sam is his girlfriend, she still calls him a nub each time he considers himself the 'brain'. The trio has been doing the same routine each Friday for more than three years. In only a week, it'll be four years. None of them, from the beginning, believed they'd make it so far. Some dreams really do come true.

"Anything Spencer touches or handles will mysteriously burst into a bunch of flames!" The blonde girl playfully said into the camera. Spencer was Carly's older brother. He was abnormal, eccentric, and bizzare, but was loved regardlessly by the three teens. He is often making sculptures. Spencer is _very _talented in art.

One very abnormal thing he is able to do is touch or 'try' to fix something, and it'll spontaneously burst into a puff of fire. No one understood why it happens, not even the doctor who examined the 29 year old man. It's a mystery that might never be solved.

Sam clicked the applaud button on the blue remote, while both she and Carly applauded together. Spencer glared at them, not understanding what was so funny about a grown man being able to put things on fire for no absolute reason.

Carly shooed him from the room, scared he might burn something else.

"Ah, wasn't that wonderful?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, yes it was," Carly agreed before continuing to their next topic, "Hey Sam, am I forgetting something?" Carly asked aloud, stroking her chin as if she was thinking hard. Of course, she was just acting for the iCarly fans, and it was pretty obvious, too.

"Why, yes Carly! You are!" Sam played along, poking Carly's shoulder. They giggled, "Next week is iCarly's 4 year anniversary!" Both yelled and applauded before Gibby came running in with corn flakes in his hand.

He considered it to be the confetti, while everyone else just considered it to be corn flakes.

Gibby was the iCarly's odd, crazy friend who happened to take his shirt off alot. He isn't normal, far from it, but that's what is so great about him. Gibby helped out the iCarly gang, and has been in numerous bits, even sometimes creating his own.

He threw the cereal in the air, yelling, "Weee!" as he did. Carly and Sam, being Carly and Sam, tried their hardest to catch them in their mouths but failed.

Although, Carly's eye did catch one, which she complained about.

"And this time, instead of just celebrating with you guys here in Seattle, we're going to be filming on board a **cruise ship!**" Carly cheered. The team usually enjoyed a nice movie, followed by a trip to the Groovy Smoothies, and a super-special celebration on iCarly.

But, this year, Spencer decided it'd be cooler if they all did something new. When he heard about Socko selling 5 cruise tickets aboard 'Amusement Cruise Lines' **(A/N: Parody of 'Carnival Cruise Lines')**, he jumped for the opportunity.

"Special thanks to the best big bro in the world, Spencer, for getting us the tickets," Carly smiled brightly, happy that her brother cared so much about their upcoming celebration. "Well, thanks so much for watching," The two beamed, waving their hands crazily. "See ya next time!"

Freddie nodded, signaling they were out. Each high fived each other for the outstanding work during the webshow. "Good job, you guys," Freddie said, recieving a thanks in return. Brad, sadly, couldn't come that night. His little sister had put a 'special ingredient' inside his brownie mix, making him sick for days. Hopefully, by the time they're back from the cruise, Brad will be a whole lot better to do more stuff on the show.

"So, have you guys started packing for the cruise?" Carly asked, plopping herself down onto one of the beanbags. "I haven't," Sam said as she joined Carly on another bean bag, "But, it won't take me long, anyway." Carly turned to her, "Not long? You have to pack all your clothes, a swimsuit, your fatcakes, money, suntan lotion-"

"Carly, don't worry! The cruise will be awesome, and we'll all have a great time," Sam reassured her best friend. "Speaking of 'we'll', did you tell Gibby what time to meet us here on Saturday so we can leave?"

Something clicked into the girl's mind. "_Thats _what I forgot! Be right back," Carly muttered, scurrying out of the room. Sam laughed at her best friend's forgetfulness. Usually, Carly was so organized. She would never forget something important. Guess theres a first for everything, huh?

Freddie was being oddly quiet the entire time. He usually would've butted into the conversation by now, but hasn't. Sam turned to see her boyfriend standing infront of his laptop, staring blankly into the screen. _What's gotten into him? _She thought to herself. "Hey, Benson. Whats up with you?" Sam asked.

No responce.

"Fudgeface? Freddork? Fredalupe? Frederly? Freddish? Hellooo? Earth to Benson?"

Still no responce.

Finally, obviously annoyed, Sam jumped up from her beanbag and gave Freddie a good punch on his arm, pulling him out of his trance. "Oww, what was _that for?_" Freddie squealed, holding onto his now bruised arm. "Oh, nothing, its just my boyfriend was acting like a complete _wierdo!_" Sam cried. Forgetting the subject, she glanced at Freddie's laptop, thinking something horrible and disgusting had frozen him or something.

But, instead, it was the Cruise Line website.

"Why were you all stiff a second ago?" She wondered. Freddie sighed, still looking at the site page.

"Remember the 'School at Sea' cruise?" Freddie turned to Sam, who had a confused look on her face. "Yeah, what about it?" The brunette boy began clicking through pages, until he stopped at one labeled, "Amusement Cruise Lines: School At Sea Winners". He scrolled down to the last name starting with R's until he stopped at a particular name. One that both he and Sam recognize well.

"Missy Robinson."

Missy was Carly's ex-best friend. The two departed after Missy had to move, but came back years later. Missy, being the evil girl she happens to be, tried to ruin Sam and Carly's friendship. Freddie, at first, did not believe Sam when she told him, but started to believe her. So, he gave away his 'School at Sea' trip to Missy so she would leave. After that, she never came back, even though the cruise only lasts 6 months. Apparently, Missy goes to the school on Amusement Cruise Lines, and has stayed on the boat ever since.

"Well, who cares?" Sam defensively asked, sitting back down on the bean-bag. "I don't know.. I just have a feeling-"

"A feeling that she'll try to ruin our friendships again?" Sam retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Freddie just sighed, not knowing what the feeling exactly was. All he knew was that something felt wrong. That if they go, something will go terribly wrong. But what? Maybe he was just being paranoid. Or maybe it's cause he's never been on a cruise ship, and he is nervous.

"I.. I don't know. What if she does?" Sam felt like punching the boy for being so paranoid, but couldn't get herself to do it. Freddie was just being his regular concerned self. He loves Carly and Sam and would never want to see them stop being best friends.

"Stop your worrying, she won't, trust me." The blonde got up, gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his lips, making him blush madly. Carly walked back into the studio, with three drinks in her hands. "Here you guys go," She said, handing them each a drink of Wahoo Punch. Both Freddie and Sam quickly forgot about the subject of Missy and started discussing what they'll be doing during the cruise.

"This will be one cruise we'll never forget." Carly smiled, drinking the rest of her Wahoo Punch. Both her friends nodded and smiled.

It'll be one cruise they'll never forgot. But it might be one cruise they won't want to remember.

/.

**Ooo, what's going to happen? Think Missy will be back? Don't wanna reveal too much (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Plans **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Or anything in this story for that matter. Poo. ):**

\\.

"So, what's the plan, man?" The curly blonde asked, taking her usual seat on the Shay's living room couch. It was a long, but peaceful Saturday afternoon in Carly's apartment, which wasn't as different as any other day. Although it rains a whole lot in Seattle, seeing the bright sun shine down wasn't too unusual.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby were all sitting in their living room. Carly and Sam on the couch, Freddie sitting on the floor, Spencer seated in a computer chair, and Gibby at Freddie's side.

"Well, I was thinking on Friday morning, we could all meet up here at 7:00, and then Spencer can drive us to the Seattle Docks where the cruise ship to the Carribean is," Carly replied calmly. "And once we're there, we'll unpack and start up iCarly." The plan sounded pretty good so far, but they couldn't wait to see all the fun stuff on the cruise ships.

Carly was so ready to enjoy the spa's they had, while Sam couldn't wait to check out the foods they'll have on board. Freddie was actually planning on having a wonderful, and romantic dinner with Sam at one of the ship's restaraunts. Spencer was going to tour the art galleries, and Gibby... Lord knows what he's going to do.

But Freddie couldn't help but worry if something would go wrong. What if the camera falls into the ocean? What if their rooms are total junk? I mean, Spencer _did _get those tickets from Socko. And he sells socks. There was just so much that could go wrong, and so little time to get everything perfect. _I think I'm turning into my mother. _Now, that scared him.

"Hey, Earth to Freddie?" Carly cried, waving her hands in front of her friend. "Why does he keep spacing out like that?" He kept looking blankly down on the floor, blinking, but not hearing what Carly said or asked. "I have no clue," Sam lied. She dipped a potato into onion dip and chewed boredly.

Truthfully, Sam did have a clue. The boy was afraid that something terrible would happen during the cruise. Especially since Missy will be there. But, Sam knew he was just being as paranoid as his mother. When Spencer tried to convince Mrs. Benson yesterday, she nearly went into panick mode on all the 'awful and terrible things' that can happen on a cruise ship. Seriously, the blonde had to be held back so she wouldn't be able to pounce on the old woman.

Carly was finally able to get his attention, but only a few moments later, he was off in 'What If? Land' again. They continued to set out the rules and regulations on the cruise, with or without Freddie. When it was all done, everyone seperated; Sam off to the kitchen, Spencer to his bedroom to finish his latest sculpture (A 5 foot tall statue of a bunny riding a bike), Gibby scurried into the restroom to play with liquid soap, but Carly stayed behind, worried about her friend.

"Freddie, seriously, what is wrong with you?" She asked, concered. He turned to her. _What __**is **__wrong with me? _"I- I don't know, Carls. I guess I'm just nervous," He replied. She patted the empty seat next to her, signaling Freddie to sit next to her. He did just that. "Why would you be nervous?" Carly was such a good friend to be so troubled for the guy. They've been friends through thick and thin, and will be until the end. Of course, they've had their few spats, but it's always cleared up. "I don't know, maybe 'cause I'll be so far from my mom?" It _was _sort of the truth. He did worry about how his mother will manage a week without her 'Freddiebear' by her side. Oh great, another thing to worry about.

The brunette girl sighed and playfully responded, "Freddie, this entire cruise is so we can relax and celebrate four years of doing iCarly, so don't worry about anything except what you'll be wearing when you step on and off of the boat." He gave a small laugh, and nodded an okay.

The teenager stood up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen to check out Sam's 'Sammy Sandwich Statue', which she was constructing out of only bread, lettuce, ham and cheese. Freddie noticed this and chuckled at his girlfriend. Sure, sometimes she could act like a complete and utter child. But it was also just one more thing he loves about her.

**&LaterThatDay& *Sam's Pov***

Around 6:00 PM, Carly, Freddie, and I went up to the iCarly studio, ready to watch the next 'Shelby Marx' fight tonight. We've already gotten the popcorn, various flavored ice creams, Wahoo Punch, and chocolate-chip cookies. Carly dropped down into her yellow beanbag while me and Freddie took the red and purple ones. I was basically screaming my lungs out for Shelby to win, even though I knew a truck load of fat-cakes that she was going to.

After an hour or so, the match was over. Shelby won of course, and I did my little happy dance in celebration. "Hey Freddie, let me see your laptop," I demanded. The brunette boy furrowed his brows and looked at me, "Why? You're not going to spill anything on it again, right?" I just stared, not sure if I should say yes or no. And to be fair, it wasn't my fault! He was asking for it!

He, like usual, caved and handed me the laptop. "I just need to check my e-mails," I assured. He nodded. I logged into SplashFace and clicked on the 'Check Your E-mails' button in the top right corner.

_1 new e-mail_. Probably another company willing to send free steak to me. Ha, I'm kidding, but that'd be chizzin' awesome if that actually happened. I clicked onto the new email. _Who the heck? _The e-mail was one I didn't recognize, but I read it anyway.

_'Dear Sam, I'll be waiting for you and Carly. Time for revenge. -Signed, anonymous.' _

I stared down at the laptop, reading and re-reading the e-mail over and over. Who was this? Is this a threat? And what do they mean, 'revenge'?

"Sam, you okay?" I snapped my head up and saw my best friend staring at me, concern written all over her face. "Uh, yeah." I signed out, making sure neither of them had seen it.

Maybe Freddie _wasn't _being paranoid...

\\.

**Now, this chapter sucked..**

**But don't worry, this entire story will! :D Haha, just kiddin'. Or am I?**


End file.
